Forget me Not
by Verdeal
Summary: Wasn't it a pleasant coincidence that Forget me Nots were a symbol of everlasting love?


Forget me Not is a weed. Unbelievably small, this delicate flower spreads itself without warning into the most dignified gardens, stealing the spotlight by adorning the place with mesmerizing colors.

As expected, such nature miracles wouldn't go unnoticed by the Earl of Phantomhive and his butler either. "These ones in our path being a pure shade of blue, nothing could compliment your attire better. Let me adorn you, my Lord." Ciel, now a young man, indeed came to look lovely with them decorating his hat.

Surprised by the outstanding match, butler Sebastian sofly declared, all the while having a courteous smile on his face, "You've blossomed beautifully, exactly like these flowers. I am proud."

A slight blush spread across the Earls cheeks when annoyance mixed with embarrassment, "The way you say things is inexcusable! I order you to quit this unpleasant behavior."

The butler chuckled, "My, my. I take it back. Moody as always."

Nothing would work at this point, not even a playful comment. His master simply wouldn't relax. No matter how much they fooled around, the tension could be felt from miles away: at morning, Ciel had completed his revenge.

The demon promised to feast on his delectable essence at the dawn of the next day, insisting the Earl got a good night's sleep before that. Was it too much to ask? Apparently yes, as Ciel rolled on the bed forever. What human would relax enough to sleep knowing they would die soon? On second thought, did the young man really desire to disappear from this world?

Dawn came. So did Sebastian, bringing a generous amount of chocolate cake.

"Your favorite, master".

The Earl stuffed himself with the angelic sweetness, "You do know how to pamper me, I'll give you that."

"This is the least I can do. I'm aware the recent events are… Uncomfortable. Anything you would like to say, my Lord?"

This was going to sound cheesy, but who cares at this point? "Listen well, Sebastian, for this is my last order. After you consume my soul, forget me not. No matter how many contractees hire your services, no matter how long you end up living along with eternity... Save time to remember this pained mortal who once cherished you".

The demon replied in a painful tone after failing to remain unfazed, "Then, when every part of your essence is slowly being stripped away, forget everything... Everything, save for the blessed bond we had. Even after becoming precious fuel for my starving self, forget me not".

"Very well. This is a promise between us".

"No need to turn this into a promise, haven't you noticed? You are like a weed, slowly but successfully claimed my heart as our years-"

Sebastian cried mid sentence.

For the first time, tears dropped down from those devilish red eyes: one after another in a rush, breaking the perfect façade. "Where did those come from…?", he wondered.

The once perfect butler, swollen features and snot coming from his nose. What a shame: such a disgraceful sight to see. The Earl felt tied between worry and relief, "Sebastian…"

Then, all of a sudden… Despair changed into smugness, "On second thought, you are improper for consumption as of now. Dark circles have made their way under your eyes." Sebastian looked the other way to hide a rather bored expression, "Humans are, indeed, quite bothersome. Unsure of everything, as well as emotionally unstable to boot".

Still perfect when it came to making excuses, of course.

Ciel would never forgive himself if his butler starved to death, though. "When will you eat your meal, then?"

"Who knows… but until then, forget me not."

"Damn demon. Until the day you decide my fate, then, take me as your flower in bloom as payment."

Sebastian looked up slowly, both amusement and surprise written all over him, "Are you sure, my Lord?"

The Earl replied with utmost determination, "Definitely, as it took me ages to flourish. I've been aware of the way you look at me for a while now. You must know I reciprocate your feelings of-"

"Yes, my blossom."

They kissed with utmost passion, yet no soul was taken. Wasn't it a pleasant coincidence that Forget me Nots were a symbol of everlasting love? Yes, his Earl was one of these in human form. Small, frail, yet mesmerizing. Took over anywhere with silent grace and rare wit. Could charm even a demon... Who in return would forget him not.


End file.
